What is Easier Written
by Unirthlee
Summary: Letters can spill the contents of the heart and say what is sometimes easier written. Draco Malfoy is ready to tell Harry how he feels and how hard it is for him to do it. He's not hidding anything, anymore. DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Title: What is Easier Written

Author: Unirthlee

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. J. K. Rowling, however, does

Rating: PG /slash/

Chapter: 1

* * *

Harry,

The first time I saw you, I remember my exact thoughts and how much different they were from my exact words. I was standing just left of my father, only eleven years of age at the time. And you, you were with your friend; that Weasley. At first glance, you were nothing more then the rest of us, young, naïve, and headstrong. But at the amount of time _I _spent looking you over, I found something more.

I found competition and ruddy perfection.

"Who is that?" I had said to my father, who in turn was looking your way as well, a different glance in his eyes. He hadn't found what I had.

"Harry Potter, Draco." I remember the exact phrase, "and you remember who he is, don't you."

"Yes, father."

Too quick, he replied, "then you know what I want."

"Of course, father." But I hadn't. In fact, this was the first time I had ever seen you before. It would be memorial.

Not missing a beat, Lucius stared down at me. Something was hidden behind his eyes as he looked at his son, because at that moment, he knew I was merely but an eleven year old boy, not his perfect weapon. Not yet, at least. "Befriend him." he said, sickly.

What was left to say? I thought he really wanted the phrase to be literal. I thought, at the time, that you and I would go good together. Draco and Harry Potter. It had sounded good to me.

It still does.

"Yes, father." I replied, trying my best to mimic his sickening scowl as I stared at you.

The first time I saw you, you hadn't seen me. I didn't think it fair. But in the back of my mind, I still remember thinking that I would see you ever day in the halls of the new school, we would talk about nothing and everything; confide in each other the things that others wouldn't know how to react to. And if that vision came true, if you were to become my friend: Draco and Harry Potter, then I could forget about the first time I saw you.

And you didn't see me.

* * *

Next Chapter soon.

Thanks for reading. **R&R **


	2. The Sorting

Title: What is Easier Written

Author: Unirthlee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. J. K. Rowling, however, does.

Rating: PG /slash/

Chapter: 2

Harry,

Perhaps if I had been _prepared_ to be turned down by you, that might have softened the fall. Or maybe, I just wouldn't have extended my hand at all. Knowing me, the second would have been more likely than the first.

Still, it wasn't really the words, _"I think I can choose my own friends."_ That really stung and then began to replay themselves in my mind throughout the fallowing weeks, till I was rolling in anger; it was your expression.

I _could_ have worded the offer a bit…differently, I admit. But then all of the Malfoy charm would have been gone.

And to have to admit that that Weasley got one over on me—I can't figure out what is worse.

He didn't deserve you. I could have been everything that he was and so much more, if _he_ hadn't gotten in the way of you deciding. For that, I am never forgiving him.

But your _expression…_it hurt. The reality of it actually hit me five minutes too late, but I couldn't let you think I was surprised; hurt.

I was so prepared for those green eyes—a hint too dark to be jade— to be laughing with me on the weekends, talking right along with your lips as our conversation would extend past the midnight hours, to smile with the rest of you whenever I would smile.

But, no.

Instead, the first time your eyes were actually laid upon me, their own expression wasn't of friendliness or pleasant surprise like I had wanted. They were filled with distasteful and confusion, words just ready to strike and hit me.

I couldn't let you know I was wounded, though.

So I became angry, and for months, I despised your presence. Notice how I would bypass your eyes when speaking to you the first few months? I couldn't stand that fact that that same distaste was still reflected in them.

And of course I was punished for failing my father's commands.

Only was I given a chance to redeem myself when Quidditch started the next year. Yet it only worsened my case with you.

I can't say I was surprised that I would get Slytherin, but more that you would get Gryffindor. You have no idea how much that would have crushed me it I would have found that out the first time I had seen you. But now, it was like tying the last loop; to make it public that we were enemies. And to make it worse, Weasley was there too.

It took me quite a while to let my anger pass, and I'm not certain that all of it ever did throughout the many school years. But the older I got, the more it turned to disappointment and blame on my own part. Still, I had to go on playing a part in my father's play. I had to make sure to make it very clear that I despised you.

But as the disappointment only got harder as I grew older…so was hating you.

* * *

Next Chapter soon

Thanks for reading. **R&R**


	3. These Forbidden Thoughts

Title: What is Easier Written

Author: Unirthlee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. J. K. Rowling, however, does.

Rating: PF /slash/

Chapter: 3

* * *

Harry,

It's been not even a year sense we've both left Hogwarts, and I still can't quite believe that I'm even mustering up the courage to write this to you. Thought I'm still questionable about sending it…

I suppose that I'm reliving each event that has happened between us, whether I like it or not. I'm not sure where we stand, but for now, till I get a better grasp on my reality, I'll be digging through the past till I find what I'm looking for.

I suppose I owe you a bit of an apology for the detention in the Forbidden Forest. Do you remember? First year, first crime. That was a test to show you how much I hated you, how much I needed your demise. It wasn't even on father's demands.

I was quite proud of myself, sneaking out after these three shadows on their way to that oaf, Hagrid's hut. By the way, how in the world did you come to possess an invisibility cloak?! Do you have any idea how rare that material is!

But back to the subject.

I had seen you, Granger, and that Weasel on the forbidden floor that night, or rather, I had heard Granger's annoying chirp of a voice coming from somewhere above me. Rounding the corner of the stairway—alone, of course—I saw the cloak slide over all three of you, nothing left as it fell to the ground. I have to admit; I was quite surprised, that _you_ of all people—a boy who didn't even bother to get decent fitting shirts—would have such a cloak.

Once the surprise melted away, I knew this was my chance.

So I fallowed you, a good ways behind.

And before I was caught—cheers again to the weasel—I was able to look at you once more, and from the hatred that I was still feeling towards you, the first time I had ever set eyes on you replayed itself in my mind.

You were standing the same way; feet parted, toes straight ahead; back curved and shoulders loose with some state of relaxation. I can imagine that your eyes would be narrowed, the wiry glasses crooked on your nose, as they always seemed to be in a way that before, I had found jumbled and lazy, but now, as I stood their imagining the side of you I could not see, it almost seemed…charming. Funny how I remember these things, isn't it?

Well, it wasn't long before my concentration on you was broken, and you swirled around, all three of you actually.

And as you might have told, _this_ I hadn't planned. So what was left to do?

Run off in a very un-Mafloyish manner and find the nearest teacher.

And bloody hell, it had to be McGonagall.

Thanks to her, that same night all three of you were landed with detention and thanks to my lack of discreetness—so was I.

I suppose I'm apologizing on the fact that if I hadn't informed McGonagall, you wouldn't have had to go to the Forbidden Forest and seen You-Know-Who, though _you_ _were_ the idiot who decided to stay when he came closer.

Fluffy and I, being smart, ran away.

But the more that I look back on it now, I realize that it wasn't simply stupidity that made you stay still, it was something that I hadn't had. Curiosity and _faith_ in that curiosity. Now that I look back at it, the more I wish I would have grabbed your arm and pulled you along with me, the more I wish I would have stood by your side, taken your hand and let this terror take us together…

* * *

Author's notes: This was a longer chapter, and quite fun to write. Who knew that Draco had a sense of humor?

Thanks to:

**Coruscate Corruption: I'm glad you liked it. Yes, Harry shall be put in this too, but I refuse to give up the secret on when, exactly. You'll just have to keep on R&Ring. Thanks again. **

Next Chapter soon

Thanks for reading R&R


	4. Stupidity in the form of heroism

Title: What is Easier Written

Author: Unirthlee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. J. K. Rowling, however, does

Rating: PG /slash/

Chapter: 4

* * *

Harry,

I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you exactly how stupid you were to go searching for the Sorcerer's Stone. How stupid it was to make everyone worry like that…

I remember exactly where I was when I received the news that you were missing.

Surrounded by my fellow Slytherins, we were in our common room when Blaise stomped into the room saying something or other about Harry Potter suddenly disappearing.

No one paid him much mind till later that night when Snape announced it, but I, however, went pale when Blaise first spoke it. But sense no one else was jumping up at the news of your disappearance, I had to lay low, sink into the cushions, and wonder what the hell was going on. It was pure torture to be surrounded by those people and not be able to make a move toward figuring out an answer. So, the only route out; I went to bed early.

I wasn't hoping for sleep, Merlin knows I didn't get any for the rest of the night, but at least I was alone to try and figure out what was going on. Maybe you had run away, had I pushed you to that?! Or you were killed by You-Know-How's second appearance, and once again it was all my fault because he knew where you where thanks to _me_!

I spent the rest of the night flipping and turning under my covers with nothing but question's surrounding my head, all hope of your demise gone. Now I just wanted your survival, your return… anything to sanctify that you were ok and nothing like this was ever going to happen again.

So it came as a shock when, after the announcement of you disappearance, I was shaken from my dazed state and told that you had returned. _Now_ the Slytherin room was in an uproar. Seems everyone had secretly been wanting your death. Go figure.

But, I…_I _had to see you.

I bet that you didn't even know I was there, staring down at you, only mere inches away from touching you; your cheek, your hand… I bet you didn't even know you were in the bloody infirmary, either.

But I knew everything. I knew how you looked, bloodied, scraped, that scar bright red and raw. I knew where you were, where we were together… I could do anything to you with no one around, I could have killed you. The thought even scampered across my mind. Or I could have held your hand…

But I didn't even _touch_ you. I pulled up a chair, stared down at your sleeping figure for less then five minutes and left without a second thought.

Once again, you had no idea I was even alive, let alone in the same room as you. But perhaps it was better that way…I might not have been able to take what you could have said, if you had been awake.

I still have no idea what the encounter has or had done to me, but I know that away from the others, away from everyone—

I began to look at you alittle differently…

You had become alittle more than _just _competition.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please, **R&R**


End file.
